


Home Improvement

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [4]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: F/M, Family, Het, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ugh these cabinets are so loose. I'm tired of the designs. I want something more sharp and maybe something other than brown. Thank god the kitchen walls are white. Anything goes with white." Jussi rambled.</p><p>"I just want to lay around today babe. Can't we do this over the weekend?" Layne sighed as he closed the dishwasher, facing Jussi.</p><p>Jussi looked at Layne, a brow raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> This is for hairdofromhell for tumblr. Inspired by her ideas. Here you go. I hope you like it

Layne yawned as he walked into the kitchen. It was 7am. As far as he was concerned, it was too fucking early to be awake. He wanted to sleep late but his 5 year old son Junior, had a doctor's appointment. His wife Jussi insist that Layne be there with them. Layne wanted to sleep in and they come back after the appointment and her other errands and get him but she insisted that it made more sense for Layne to just tag along.

Layne knew that she just wanted him to be there while she was doing all of her errands. He just couldn't resist her so he gave in. 

Junior was sitting at the kitchen table, clean and dressed, quietly eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. He smiled as his hair was ruffled by his father's big hand as Layne walked by. Layne walked up to Jussi, who was reaching up to the top cabinet for bowls, standing on the very tips of her toes. 

Layne check her out as he came up behind her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, flounced, leopard print dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Layne couldn't resist copping a feel as he came up behind her, reaching his hand under her skirt. He smirked as she shrieked as his hand came into contact between her legs.

She quickly turned around, slapping Layne's hand.

"Babe! What the hell!" She said through gritted teeth.

Junior continue to eat his cereal quietly, staring down at the table, oblivious to his parents.

Layne smirked, biting his lip.

"Morning babe." He sighed, stepping up to her, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, pulling away and licking his lips.

"What the fuck are you so dressed up for?" Layne asked softly, smiling and frowning slightly. "You trying to impress that fucking doctor?" He said jealously.

Jussi rolled her eyes, reaching a hand up to flip her long red hair back over her shoulder.

"Layne oh my god, shut up. No, I just like dressing up. I only do it for you. It's about time you got up honey. Hurry up and eat something for breakfast and then get Junior's coat. We need to leave at 7:30 to get to his appointment on time." Jussi replied.

Layne hugged her before pulling away and doing what she said. He found that he was always doing what she said, and he didn't mind one bit.

He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down beside Junior, who was almost done. Layne smiled warmly at his boy, ruffling his hair again. Meanwhile, Jussi was opening cabinets back and forth, listening to the creaking noises.

"Did you have any dreams last night buddy?" Layne smiled as he ate his cereal.

Junior smiled, eyes cast down at the table and shrugged. Layne chuckled.

"You probably did, you just don't remember. Are you ready for your doctor's appointment today?" He smiled.

Junior shrugged, smile fading. Layne smiled and patted his shoulder and continued eating.

"Layne...we should go to Lowe's today." Jussi spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Layne asked, looking up from his quick breakfast.

"Lowe's Home Improvement. I have a project for you." Jussi spoke up.

Layne frowned slightly, sighing. He felt lazy today. He didn't feel like doing any fucking projects. He sighed loudly.

"Babe..." He whined.

Junior looked up at Layne and giggled.

"Honey, these cabinets are so squeaky. It's driving me crazy. I just can't stand it. You know what, I'm thinking why don't we just get new cabinet doors...and you can put them on. It won't take very long, just a few hours. I want it done today." Jussi ordered.

Layne was silent as he finished his cereal, frowning. He knew he ultimately would not have a say in this. Jussi always got her way. He stood up, taking his bowl to the sink as Jussi continued to obsessively compulsively open cabinets back and forth.

Junior had gotten up from the table and walked out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom. Layne had picked up Junior's bowl as well before he came to the dishwasher.

"Ugh these cabinets are so loose. I'm tired of the designs. I want something more sharp and maybe something other than brown. Thank god the kitchen walls are white. Anything goes with white." Jussi rambled.

"I just want to lay around today babe. Can't we do this over the weekend?" Layne sighed as he closed the dishwasher, facing Jussi.

Jussi looked at Layne, a brow raised.

"Babe, I want this done today." She replied.

She wasn't asking, it was practically an order.

"And what if I don't want to?" Layne asked softly, pouting.

His eyes darted down as Jussi lifted her skirt, revealing a tight pair of powder blue, sheer panties, barely covering her skin. Layne could see the crease of her lips, pressing against the sheer, see through fabric. His breath caught in his throat as he stood there looking at his wife's naughty lingerie.

"If you don't do it, you won't get the reward I planned to give you for fixing the cabinets." She said seductively, quickly putting her skirt back down.

Layne wanted to touch her. He wanted to fondle her through that thin fabric and see it glimmer. He reached his hand out, pushing his luck, his cock twitching in his jeans a little bit, but Jussi pushed his hand away.

"Nope! Not until those cabinets are done mister!" She frowned.

"Babe...how are you gonna show me that and then not let me touch you...fuck..." Layne sighed, feeling horny.

"We don't have time to do anything anyway. We have to leave for the doctor's soon. Where's Junior? Get his coat, I'm going to go get my shoes." She replied.

Layne sighed and nodded, biting his lip. Before Jussi left out of the kitchen, she called Layne's name and Layne quickly looked over. She lifted her skirt again and smirked, bending slightly and giving him a view of her powder blue, sheer panty covered ass quickly before disappearing out of the kitchen.

"You're very evil Justine!" Layne yelled after her.

He sighed, standing there and getting himself together, calming himself down before he yelled Junior's name, walking into the living room to get his son's coat.

Junior had a little leather jacket, just like his father. Layne kneeled down as he helped Junior get into his coat and kissed his cheek, standing up and patting his head.

"We're waiting on mommy." Layne smiled as he pulled his own leather jacket over his red flannel shirt.

Layne put on a baseball cap, feeling too lazy to style his hair. His curls were tucked behind his ears, flaring out from under the cap. Layne didn't feel like being out anyway.

Junior stood there, wiggling his little nose and sneezed without covering his mouth. Layne furrowed his brows, going over to the nearest box of tissues and coming back over, kneeling down and wiping Junior's face off.

"Sweetie...didn't mommy and daddy tell you to cover your nose and mouth when you sneeze? Jeez." Layne scolded softly.

By the time he finished cleaning the snot off of Junior's face, Jussi was finally ready. Her heels clicked as she walked down the stairs. She wore a light tan cardiagin to match her leopard print dress.

"Babe. You're beautiful...Junior, isn't mommy pretty?" Layne smiled, looking down at their son.

Jussi smiled when Junior looked at her and nodded. Layne was holding his hand.

"Aww thank you boys. Alright let's go. Junior its nearly time for your check up sweetheart." Jussi smiled.

The three filed out of the house, Jussi locking it. Layne got Junior into his booster seat in the SUV and safely secured before getting in the driver's side, and then Jussi got in. Layne yawned as he started the car and backed out of their driveway.

He drove down the long dirt path that led to their house, which was situated on some acres in the country of Kirkland, Washington. It was really quiet out there and Layne enjoyed it. It took a few miles longer to get to town.

Layne turned on some music, playing it softly. Everyone was silent. Junior's head was tilted, eyes closed. He had fallen asleep already and they weren't even halfway there.

* * *

They didn't have to wait very long in the doctor's office. Junior all of a sudden wanted to be fussy because he didn't like the doctor. He hated needles and he was scared that he was going to have to be stuck with one.

They arrived 10 minutes early for Junior's 6 month check up and checked in, sat down, and nearly 15 minutes later they were called back by a nurse and Junior's vitals were taken by the nurse. Layne was silent and yawned, standing there with his arms crossed as Jussi asked the nurse questions about everything she was doing. Taking Junior's weight, checking Junior's blood pressure. They were then led back to an examination room. Junior hopped up on the examining table, sitting on the edge of it, kicking his legs back and forth.

Layne stood against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, resting and let Jussi have the one seat in there. The nurse asked them the normal questions about Junior's development. Jussi answered eagerly, asking the nurse a million questions, concerned about Junior, even though he was one of the healthiest kids ever.

Layne smirked as he stood there. Jussi's concern for her baby boy was so sweet. Layne opened his eyes and reached a hand up, lifting his cap up slightly to scratch his scalp.

They sat there silently, Jussi talking with Junior, making him smile. Layne was nearly asleep against the wall and then they heard a knock on the door and Junior's doctor walked in.

Layne opened his eyes, brows furrowed as Junior's doctor, Dr. Holmes, came in. Jussi stood up as he came in, tugging down on her skirt and she smiled as he shook her hand. He then walked over and shook Layne's hand and then he came over to Junior and conversed with him.

Layne narrowed his eyes as Jussi smiled at Junior's doctor. Junior's doctor was pretty young. He had only been out of medical school for a few years. Layne was jealous how Jussi spoke highly of him. He couldn't help it. He didn't want any other men near his wife at all. Layne was a very protective person. He stood there silently as the doctor started the exam, doing the usual things.

He put the popsicle stick on Junior's tongue, telling him to say "aah" and checking his throat. He listened to Junior's hearbeat. He asked questions and Jussi reluctantly answered them.

In the end, Junior was A-OK. Layne was glad when they would leave. Jussi hadn't looked at him any through out this doctor's visit and he could feel the fire in his chest. He was super jealous.

Junior had a big smile on his face as he kicked his legs back and forth.

"Okay Layne, everything seems to be going good. You're a very healthy little boy. There's just one thing left we have to do. It's that time of the year again, time for your influenza shot." Dr. Holmes smiled.

Junior's eyes widened when he heard the word shot and he immediately started tearing up, whining.

"Oh no, it won't be that bad. It only takes one second and then it's done. It's gonna be okay." The doctor said to Junior.

Layne frowned stepping over to his son, rubbing his shoulder and kissing his forehead.

"Daddy I wanna go home!" Junior cried, looking up at Layne.

"Sweetie...ssssh." Layne said softly.

He stood there and held Junior's hand as Jussi spoke with the doctor again before he left out to send the nurse in to give Junior his shot.

When Jussi turned back around, Layne was frowning at her.

"What?" Jussi asked, coming over to the other side of Junior and rubbing his back.

"You were so intrigued by Dr. Hot stuff over there that you were practically ignoring me!" Layne frowned jealously.

"Oh my god Layne don't even start..." Jussi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I think we should get him a new doctor...a woman or something, or an old guy. An old, gay guy." Layne frowned and pouted.

"Layne we are not getting him another doctor. Dr. Holmes is the best. You're being so stupid right now dear. Stop being jealous." Jussi frowned, flipping her hair back.

Layne was about to open his mouth to speak again but the nurse came in. Layne got out of the way and stood beside Jussi, putting his arm around Jussi's waist. Jussi leaned into him and sighed as they watched the nurse. Jussi held Junior's hand and the nurse spoke to Junior softly as she prepared the shot and she counted off, and Junior cried as she stuck him with the needle, giving him his yearly flu shot.

She put a superhero bandaid over his shot area and congratulated him on being a brave boy.

Layne thought that was so funny. He leaned down in Jussi's ear and spoke.

"That's a fucking lie. He's bawling his little eyes out." Layne whispered, chuckling.

"Oh my god Layne. Shut up!" Jussi giggled, hitting his chest lightly.

Layne came over and helped Junior put his jacket back on. He picked him up, Junior's little arms wrapped around daddy's neck and they left out, going to check out and making Junior's next appointment.

"Where we going now? Back home?" Layne replied as they came back to the SUV, outside of the doctor's office.

"I have some appointments I need to get to, and then we can go to Lowe's." Jussi replied, getting into the driver's side as Layne put Junior back in the car.

"Appointments? What kind of appointments?" Layne asked, brows furrowed as he got in the driver's side, shutting the door and putting his seat belt on.

"I need to get my nails done and then I have a hair appointment at 11. C'mon, the nail place just opened up. Get me there babe so I can be one of the first customers." Jussi replied.

Layne sighed and started the car. Why did Jussi want him to be here with them today? He was gonna be so fucking bored. Just sitting there while Jussi got her nails done and then got her hair done. Women's beauty appointments took forever. 

Layne just wanted to lay in bed. He just wanted to lay in bed and fuck around with her. Why couldn't they just do that? They could send Junior over to Liz's house and then they could lay around and fuck.

Layne smiled to himself as he drove, daydreaming about fucking her see through, blue panties.

He was torn out of his thoughts, which was a good thing, because it was super inconvenient to have these thoughts at that moment, by Jussi's cell phone ringing.

Jussi furrowed her brows, digging through her purse and getting it out, answering it.

Layne furrowed his brows as he heard her talking.

"Hello? Yeah, oh Hi Liz. Yeah, yeah we're doing fine. Just got back from Junior's doctor appointment. Yeah...he's okay, he had to get his flu shot. Yeah, yep. He's driving. Oh yeah, I'm going to go get my hair and nails done...Yup...no go ahead...uh huh, huh huh....well we're gonna be done probably around Noon. 

Sure. Sure we can watch the boys. Okay. Alright. Okay, we'll pick them up probably around noon. Ok. Alright, no problem, buh bye."

Jussi hung up the phone, a smile on her face.

"That was Liz? What did she want?" Layne asked, brows furrowed as he drove.

"She and Greg want to have a date and she needs us to watch the boys. I told her we would." Jussi replied.

Layne frowned, whining.

"Baaabe..." He complained.

"Oh hush Layne! She watches Junior all the time while we're...playing around. So once we get outta Lowe's, we need to swing by her place and pick them up. She says she'll be over later in the evening to pick them back up."

"Ugh...alright." Layne groaned.

Great. Sitting through these boring beauty appointments, and then he would have a house full of rugrats running around. He loved his nephews, Oscar and Issac, but when they united with Junior, they could be loud, annoying little brats and Layne wasn't in the mood for hyperactive dirty boys running around and tearing shit up.

He sighed, brows furrowed as he drove. He jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh that squeezed.

"Hey...it's gonna be alright. I promise." Jussi smiled warmly. "As long as you get those cabinets done." 

Layne glanced over at her to see her mouth slightly agape, a seductive look on her face as she licked her top teeth slowly, sticking her tongue out of her mouth slightly.

Layne quickly looked back at the road, gripping the steering wheel tight, eyes widened.

"Junior sweetie, you hear that? We're gonna get your cousins after we get through with the errands. Are you excited?" Jussi smiled, looking back at her son.

"Yes mommy!" Junior smiled, the shot long forgotten.

Jussi smiled, glancing at Layne, her head resting against the seat. Layne looked over at her and smiled before glancing back at the road again.

* * *

Layne sat back in a chair in the nail place. The nail place smelled like nail polish remover. Junior kept wiggling his nose as he sat there and coughed lightly. Layne sat back in the chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His cap was pulled over his head more as he tried to take a nap.

Jussi sat at one of the stations, getting her nails done by a fast talking Chinese woman.

The sounds of little drills and women gossiping and Chinese people talking fast and loud filled the air. Layne shifted in his seat.

"Daddy?" He heard Junior call him.

Layne sat up, fixing his hat and looked at his son.

"Yeah bud?" He asked.

"Can I play with your smartphone? I'm bored." Junior pouted.

Layne thought about it for a minute. He furrowed his brows. He couldn't let Junior play with his phone because there were some promiscuous pictures of his mother up there. Junior was getting smart when it came to using the phone. He might come across these naughty pictures of his mom and Layne just didn't want to think what that would do to his kid's mind at all.

"Um. Actually Junior, I'm bored too. You wanna go walking around the strip mall buddy?" Layne asked.

Junior didn't seem to notice the fact that Layne had changed the subject away from the phone. He looked down and shrugged.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here and go check out the other stores." Layne smiled softly.

He stood up, stretching and Junior mirrored daddy. Layne took Junior's hand and they walked over to where Jussi was sitting.

"Babe?" Layne called softly.

Jussi looked up as the Chinese lady fervently filed her fake nails. 

"Yeah babe?" Jussi asked.

"Me and Junior are gonna go check out the other stores in the strip. If we ain't back when you're done, just call me okay?" Layne said softly.

"Alright." Jussi smiled.

Layne leaned down, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips before leading Junior out of the nail place. Junior took a deep breath when they got outside.

"Daddy it stinks in there!" Junior replied.

"I know buddy. Fresh air huh?" Layne asked.

Junior smiled and nodded.

They started their quest of checking out the 5 other stores that were in the same strip building as Mom's nail place. They skipped over an insurance firm, went into a cheese shop and looked around, getting samples and walked out. The next store was a beauty supply store so they skipped that one. The one beside the beauty supply store was vacant, so it was on to the last store, which was a jewelry store. Layne picked Junior up before walking inside. It wouldn't hurt to see what kinds of things they had in there.

As soon as Layne entered the jewelry store a sales associate rushed over to him asking if he needed any help.

"No thanks, I'm just looking for now." Layne replied, walking past the woman.

He looked around in all of the cases at the various rings, bracelets and necklaces. He set Junior down, still holding the boy's hand and looked at the necklaces.

"Hey Junior, do you think we should get Mommy a necklace?" Layne asked, smiling at his son.

Junior nodded, staring into the case at all the shiny pieces of jewelry. 

"Which one do you think mommy will like?" Layne asked, waiting for his boy to choose something for Jussi.

Junior was silent for a while as he stared in the case. Finally, he pressed his little finger against the glass.

"That one." Junior said quietly.

"The red heart right there?" Layne asked, pointing to a white gold necklace that sported a ruby red, heart shaped pendant.

"Yes." Junior nodded, looking up at Layne.

No price was too steep for Layne. He flagged the associate over and he asked to see the necklace. He held it in his hands, looking at its detail. He smiled to himself. Jussi would love this. He purchased it, sliding the box into his pocket. He would give it to her later, maybe after her hair appointment.

They walked out of the jewelry store. Layne looked down at Junior.

"Are you going to keep this a secret? I'm gonna give this to mommy later."

Junior looked up at daddy, eyes widened for a second. He nodded. Daddy had given him an important task. Do not say anything about mommy's necklace.

Layne smiled at his son, dropping his hand to ruffle his hair before taking his hand again. They began to walk down the strip, back to the nail store.

They were halfway there when Layne saw Jussi walk out of the nail place, getting her cell phone out of her bag.

"Look, there's mommy. She doesn't even see us." Layne smirked.

"MOMMYYYY!" Junior suddenly screamed.

Layne smirked as they came closer and closer to her. Jussi furrowed her brows when she heard the screaming. She looked over to see her boys and smiled, putting her cell phone away. Junior tore away from Layne and rushed over to his mommy, hugging her.

Layne smiled when he came up as Jussi held Junior.

"C'mon Layne, I need to get to my hair appointment now." Jussi smirked at Layne.

"Yes babe. Whatever you say babe." Layne smiled, looking at her lovingly.

* * *

Jussi's hair appointment wasn't too long. All she had to do was get her dead ends clipped off. Layne sat patiently, with Junior in his lap, as Jussi got her hair done. 

Once they were finished with that, they decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court for lunch, since they were having a super busy day and would not have time to fix anything for lunch. The Stir Fry was good enough.

They all got one plate and a paper plate to share, since the Japanese people piled so much food onto one plate. They sat at a table in the food court, in the center of the noisy mall.

Jussi fixed Junior his plate and Junior quietly ate his bourbon chicken and noodles, sitting on his knees in his chair, elbows on the table as he slurped up his noodles and chewed his chicken.

Jussi and Layne at out of the plate the food came in. Before they even started eating, Layne couldn't resist.

"Babe." He smiled.

"Hmm?" Jussi asked, looking at him.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Layne smiled.

Jussi's cheeks tinged red. "Aw, thanks babe. You look handsome." 

"Me and Junior kinda got you something while you were getting your nails done babe." Layne smiled.

Jussi raised a brow. "Hmm?" She asked.

Layne reached in his leather jacket coat pocket and pulled out the rectangular shaped box. He handed it to his wife.

"What's this?" Jussi asked, taking the box.

"Open it mommy!" Junior piped up smiling.

"Yeah. Junior picked it out for you babe." Layne smirked.

Jussi opened the box, and gasped when she saw the necklace. She furrowed her brows, a huge smile on her face.

"Layne...Junior...oh my god, it's so beautiful! I love it!" Jussi smiled.

Layne gently took it from her and Jussi turned around facing Junior as Layne hooked the necklace around her neck.

"Sweetie this necklace is so pretty. Thank you so much. I love you so much." Jussi smiled.

Once the necklace was on, she leaned over and pressed multiple kisses to Junior's cheek. Junior giggled, blushing and shrugging his shoulders. Layne smiled as he began to eat. He fucking loved his family.

When Jussi turned back around, she kissed Layne's cheek.

"Thanks babe. I love it." She said softly.

"I love you." Layne smiled.

Jussi couldn't resist as she leaned in, pressing her lips against her husband's. Layne sighed as they kissed and her tongue was pressing against his teeth. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her's. He reached under the table, putting his hand on her thigh and moving it higher and higher as they tasted each other.

Junior stare at his food, oblivious to his parents.

Layne let out a shaky breath as they kissed, his hand nearly between her legs before she pulled away, almost gasping for air, grabbing Layne's wrist.

"No babe!" She said pulling his hand away.

"Please...pleeease." Layne begged, pouting, licking his kiss swollen lips.

"Layne you are so crazy. Your son's right there. No. Not right now. Get those cabinets done, and then I'll think about it." Jussi smirked.

Layne sighed and frowned.

"Those cabinets are fucking stupid!" Layne cursed in front of Junior.

"Layne!" Jussi scolded.

Layne pouted, looking down at the plate as he ate. 

Pretty soon they were all done. They threw their trash away and they left the mall.

On the way to the car, Jussi made an observation.

"Hm. Seems the appointments took a little longer than I expected. We need to swing by Liz's house and get the boys, then we'll go to Lowe's." She smiled.

Layne sighed. Now the rugrat cartel would be running around Lowe's. He wasn't in the mood to wrangle rugrats.

They got in the car and set off for Liz's house.

* * *

"OSCAR! ISSAC! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ANYTHING!" Layne yelled at his nephews in Lowe's. The two troublesome boys had picked up rakes and were pretending to sword fight with them.

As soon as they walked into the store, the boys started acting up. Junior was giggling and nearly screaming with excitement as he watched his older cousins causing mischief.

The boys pouted and put the rakes up once Uncle Layne scolded them.

"Don't touch _anything_! You understand me? If you so much as break anything...I'm gonna call your dad and you guys are gonna be in so much fucking trouble!" Layne threatened, pointing at the boys.

They pouted, following quietly behind Layne and Jussi. Jussi pushed the cart. 

Junior giggled as his cousins punched each other in the arms as they walked behind his parents.

Jussi held onto her necklace as they came into the aisle where all the cabinet doors were. Jussi stopped pushing the cart to browse the types of doors they had. Layne stood beside her as she looked.

The boys ran up and down the aisle, playing tag. 

"So I'm thinking we should go with something dark. What do you think about this black birch wood color right here?" Jussi asked Layne.

"MMM, I think that's too dark. It's a kitchen, not a funeral home." Layne smirked. "What about this rosewood right here?"

Jussi looked at the rosewood that Layne was pointing at. She bit her lip, thinking to herself.

"It's a nice color." She replied.

"Yeah and it's not too dark, but it's not too light either. Is it what you want? Because the decision is ultimately up to you babe." Layne smiled.

"I'm not sure. Let's keep browsing. I need to think." Jussi replied.

Layne sighed, looking over as the boys ran by, giggling and chasing each other.

Layne wrapped his arms around Jussi as they stood there, staring at the various wood designs. Jussi tilted her head as she stared at the woods, trying to make a decision. Layne sighed as he stood there, taking in her scent. He looked at her hand as she delicately ran it over wood designs. He looked her her finger nails. They were painted a light coral color. He bit his lip as he imagined her hands clawing his back in the heat of passion as he shoved himself into her. He nearly shivered as he thought about those sheer panties she decided to wear. She had been parading around in them all day and he was the only one who knew what was under her skirt. She was such a fucking tease and she had no fucking idea.

Layne sighed as he moved her hair to one side of her shoulder as he stood behind her. 

The kids ran by again, still giggling and running as Layne pressed his lips to the back of her neck, placing soft kisses as he held onto her. He placed kisses all over the back of her neck and kissed over to the back of her ear.

"Layne...what are you doing?" Jussi smiled, shivering slightly as Layne's lips brushed her delicate skin.

"Nothing. Just kissing you. I can kiss my sexy wife, can't I?" Layne smirked, sucking on the spot under her ear from behind.

Jussi closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"Layne...babe focus here. I think I've made a choice." She breathed, looking at the woods.

"Oh yeah, and what choice is that?" Layne asked softly, biting his lip, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"This one. This is the color I want." She replied.

"Dark cherry wood. Nice. Speaking of cherry...I'd sure like to suck on yours." Layne whispered into her ear, his hands falling down to thighs, reaching up under her skirt.

"Layne...stop it..." Jussi sighed, feeling a warmness overtake her body as Layne's hands rested under her skirt.

"I wanna take your cherry between my teeth and nibble on it...I wanna lick it and suck on it, until it bursts..." Layne said softly, pressing his erection against her ass, right there in the middle of the aisle.

"Layne...oh my fucking god...the kids..." She gasped.

"The kids'll be alright. I'm so god damn horny Jussi. I wanna fuck you so bad. You've been teasing me all day. The fucking cabinets will get done...but daddy needs his dick wet." Layne whispered to her. 

She turned around in his arms, looking up at him with a seductive look, her pouty lips slightly agape. When he referred to himself as "daddy", that was it for her. She could feel a tingle between her legs, a desire that was flickering and starting to burn.

Layne was already burning for her. He bit his lip, smirking and raised his brows.

Suddenly as the two adults were pining for each other, Junior came up and tugged on Layne's jacket.

"Daddy daddy daddy, Oscar said a bad word!" Junior tattled.

Layne frowned, looking at Junior.

"Where's those brats at? OSCAR! ISSAC! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" Layne yelled, turning around, pulling his long flannel shirt over his lap to hide his bulge.

Jussi stood there, face flushed, thighs hot. She unbuttoned her cardigan and took it off, throwing it into the cart.

The boys all stood there before Layne, looking up at him.

"Listen up. I'm fucking serious. If you do _anything_ to tear any shit up, all of you! I'm gonna tell you guy's dad and he's gonna whoop your little asses, and Junior I'll whoop your ass myself! Now me and mommy have to go across the store for a minute. I want you to stay in this fucking aisle until we come back. Don't you wonder off! Stay right here. If you stay here and you're here when me and mommy get back, I'll get you boys ice cream. If not, ass whoopings! You understand me?" Layne spat harshly.

The boys got silent and they all nodded. Layne took his leather jacket off and his hat off. It was getting hot in there. He threw them in the cart over Jussi's cardigan. 

"We'll be back, just stay right here!" Layne exclaimed as he took Jussi's hand and they began to walk off quickly.

"Where are we going? To the bathroom?" Jussi breathed as they walked through the store.

"No fucking way. I'm gonna fuck you right here in the store." Layne smirked, nearly dragging her along as he led the way.

Jussi's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Layne's flannel shirt, his ripped blue jeans, his boots. She thought about how he was gonna fix the cabinets. She could totally see him hammering away. It was a big turn on for her.

Layne walked through a few aisles, looking for the right one to do this in. He was getting frustrated when people were in nearly every aisle he had went through. His cock ached for release, he needed to fuck his wife.

They finally found themselves in the lumber aisle at Lowe's, practically all the way across the store from where they previously were. Layne walked down the aisle, looking around.

"Babe...we're gonna fucking get caught..." Jussi replied breathlessly, slightly paranoid.

"No we ain't. Who the fuck needs wood on a fuckin' Wednesday around Noon?" Layne smirked.

"Someone's gonna see us." Jussi pressed.

"Let 'em look. It'll be the best fucking show ever for them." Layne smirked.

He analyzed the shelves which were nearly a story high, filled with various types of wood boards. Layne spotted an area between two shelves that were against the wall. 

"C'mon cherry." Layne smirked, lightly dragging his wife along.

"Yes!" He whispered, looking around before stepping between the tight space between the shelves.

"Careful not to get a splinter as I fuck the shit out of that pussy!" Layne laughed lightly, whispering.

Jussi's face turned red and she laughed lightly, squeezing into the tight space with Layne. Layne could feel the desire for this all over his body. The thought of getting caught was such a fucking turn on.

He pressed his lips to her's in a hungry kiss, putting his hand on the back of her head, pulling her close to him.

Their tongues touched softly, warm and wet. Jussi moaned lightly, hands at Layne's belt under his flannel shirt. Layne pulled away from her lips, his forehead still lingering near her's. Both people were breathing hard, hot and ready.

"You thought you could make me wait...you fucking teased me all day." Layne breathed as he lifted her skirt.

"I want those cabinets done though. It turns me on so much to see you fixing things around the house." Jussi breathed as Layne's hand snaked between her legs.

"These panties...fuck...oh god their so wet. You're horny too and you tried to make me wait...you just like to tease me..." Layne breathed as he rubbed her clit through the thin, sheer and moist fabric.

Jussi's eyes fell closed as Layne's hand worked her already hot and throbbing area. Their foreheads were pressed together in the tight space, their breaths meshing together. Layne pulled the thin moist fabric to the side, sliding his fingers down the slick pink skin and shoving them up inside of her.

"Oh my god...so god damn wet..." Layne muttered, amazed as he began to fuck her with his finger.

He laughed lightly to himself as he slid his finger in and out of the moist entrance, his fingers getting coated in her natural juices. Jussi bit her lip, leaning against the shelf behind her, bucking her hips against Layne's long finger.

"You like this don't you? You like to be fucked. You like things inside of you." Layne smirked as he started shoving two fingers inside of her.

"Yes, I love to be fucked..." She moaned lightly, eyes closed, brows furrowed, biting her lip and nodding.

"Justine you're a very naughty girl and I'm going to have to fuck you. You want my cock don't you? Wet girl." Layne teased.

Jussi gasped and nodded.

"Yes. Please Layne. Please fuck me." She whispered.

"Show me your tits." Layne whispered as he shoved his fingers in and out of her.

Jussi shrugged her shoulders, reaching up and pulling her spaghetti straps down her shoulders. Layne reached up with his free hand, tugging the thin dress down off of her tits with his one hand.

He leaned down, licking her left nipple with his tongue as he fucked her with his fingers, moving over to the right one and doing the same. 

Jussi was hot with anticipation. Her nipples were raised and pointy. She kept the top of her dress down as Layne instructed her to turn around. She turned around in the tight space and her panties were shoved down her legs to the top of her knees. 

"Spread your legs." Layne whispered.

Jussi let out shaky breaths as she spread her legs, stretching her panties slightly. She held onto the shelf above her head as she felt Layne fumbling with his jeans behind her.

"God damn babe. I'm so hard for you. This isn't gonna take long. Fuck." Layne muttered.

Jussi smiled to herself, waiting for Layne to touch her again. Before she knew it, she felt the head of Layne's hot, wet member sliding between her legs, prodding her privates until he found her opening. Layne grabbed her hips as he pushed his fully erect member into her moist, dripping vaginal opening.

Jussi threw her head back and moaned lightly as Layne started to fuck her, bucking his hips up against her.

"Oh fuck, this is so god damn good. I've been waiting to fucking do this all day." Layne breathed, eyes closed as he fucked her. He was nearly sweating and he could smell her aroused pink parts, she was so turned on.

Layne could feel her wetness dripping down his shaft as he shoved himself in and out of her.

"God Layne...fuck me hard. Fuck me hard babe." Jussi moaned, biting her lip and tilting her head as she arched her back.

Layne bit his lip as he sped up his thrusts into her wet canal, reaching his hands up to cup her perky breasts. They moved together in the tight space, breathing hard. 

Layne buried his face into her shoulder as he held onto her breasts, thrusting up into her, his pants sliding down his legs more with each thrust. Her dress was scrunched up around her torso, pushed up off of her ass and pushed down from her boobs.

Jussi loved the feeling of Layne's dick prodding her insides. She felt the pleasure all over her body as he fucked her. She felt very hot as Layne squeezed her tits. She let go of the shelf and put her hands on top of Layne's hands, arching her back as he fucked her. She could feel the pleasure mounting in her groin.

Her orgasm snuck up on her and she shook as she felt her muscle throb, feeling her cum coating her lips and the insides of her thighs as Layne continued to fuck.

Layne shivered as he felt her orgasm, he felt her shake, he felt her hands on top of his. He kept his face buried in her shoulder as he fucked her, feeling her pussy contract around his cock.

"Oh my god this feel so fucking good! I love your cock, I love it baby!" Jussi exclaimed, hushed and rushed.

Layne moaned lightly as he fucked her hard, feeling his orgasm coming on. With each thrust his body got hotter and hotter and the tingle in his groin got stronger and stronger.

He didn't even warn Jussi that he was gonna come. Jussi laughed lightly, putting her hands down flat on the shelf that was in front of her as she was thrust forward with each pound from Layne. Layne shook as he felt his orgasm coming. A few more thrusts and he squeezed her tits, face buried into her shoulder as he whimpered, thrusting hard a few more times as he spilled his seed inside of her slick cervix.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he pulled out, breathing hard.

His flacciding cock shimmered from her juices. Jussi quickly turned around facing Layne, her panties falling to her ankles. Before she could bend down to pull them back up, Layne pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her's in a passionate kiss, moaning as he nearly devoured her tongue.

"God I fucking love you." Layne gasped.

"I love you too. That was so fucking hot." Jussi sighed, eyes falling closed.

"You always taste so good..." Layne smirked, snaking his fingers down and shoving them between her moist lips.

Jussi sighed, eyes closed and opened them as Layne pulled away, putting his fingers into his mouth, tasting her.

"I wanna suck your cherry so bad...I wanna drink that cherry juice so bad...but we gotta get back to the kids." Layne whispered desperately.

Jussi leaned down, pulling her panties back up and fixed her dress as Layne put his dick back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up.

"We'll get to that later...after the cabinets." Jussi breathed as she stepped out of the corner, looking around.

No one was around. She sighed, straightening her hair with her fingers, wiping her mouth and tugging on the bottom of her dress.

Layne smirked, coming up to her and hugging her.

"That was fun." He smiled.

"Yeah it was. You're always so bad Layne." She smirked.

"I wonder if they got us on the security camera fucking? I'd like the tape." Layne smirked.

"I don't think they did dear." Jussi smiled. "If you want a video of us fucking...we could just make one at home." 

Layne leaned in and kissed her, sighing and took her hand as they began to make their way back to the cabinet aisle.

* * *

The task was done. Jussi had picked out cherry wood cabinet doors. Layne got some screws and hinges. He was feeling awake and motivated now to fix the cabinets. He felt like he could run a marathon now.

He and Jussi couldn't stop their snickering as they checked out at the cash register. Once they paid and loaded the stuff into the car, they were finally on their way home, where Layne had really wanted to be all day.

* * *

Jussi stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her husband. He was deep in concentration as he unscrewed and pulled cabinet doors off. He was halfway done, the kitchen floor littered with screws, tools, and piles of cabinet doors.

Jussi had made it clear to the children to stay the fuck out of the kitchen while daddy worked. Jussi put her finger to her mouth as she watched Layne as he worked, adjusting the cabinet he was currently working on, tightening the screws and opening and closing the cabinet to make sure it wasn't squeaking. Jussi sighed and smiled. Her husband was so strong and handy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and loud giggling. Layne jumped, looking back. He was on his knees on the kitchen floor. He was about to stand up.

"Now what the fuck was that? I told those little fuckers they better not come over here tearing shit up!" Layne frowned.

Jussi frowned as well. She looked back. 

"Hold on babe. Don't worry about it. You just keep fixing those cabinets. I'll take care of it." Jussi smirked.

Layne smiled a little and got back on his knees, returning to the task at hand. Jussi went into the living room where the boys were rolling around and wrestling each other. Junior screamed as he was pinned down by Oscar and was given a nookie by Issac.

"Boys!" Jussi yelled, frowning.

They all pulled apart and looked at Jussi, eyes widened.

"What the FUCK is all of this noise? Take this shit outside! Go on! Go! Go outside and play! Don't do this in the house! Oscar, Issac, do you do this at your house!?" She screamed at them.

"No aunt Justine." Oscar pouted.

"I know! So don't do it at mine! Go outside and play! Go in the backyard and play, now!" Jussi yelled.

The boys got up and ran out of the living room, Jussi walking swiftly behind them. They ran in the kitchen to go out into the backyard.

Layne didn't know what was going on. He looked up, furrowing his brows.

"What the hell? Watch out for the screws! Don't step on the wood! Jussi what the fuck?" Layne frowned.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sending them out to play." Jussi smiled sweetly at her husband. She hung outside the door as the boys ran around the fenced in back yard, playing tag. "AND YOU'RE NOT COMING IN UNTIL I SAY SO. STAY OUT HERE AND PLAY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Jussi screamed, slamming the sliding door shut. She pulled the curtain over it, covering the glass.

She sighed and smiled, coming back over and standing near Layne, watching him work.

Layne sighed and shook his head. "Those boys are a fucking handful. I don't know how my sis does it. She fucking spoils 'em. They need ass whoopings."

Jussi giggled, biting her lip as she watched Layne moving on to a new cabinet, unscrewing the hinges off of the old one. Eventually, Layne looked up at her, smirking.

"What?" He asked, smirking at her.

She tugged on the front of her skirt, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing...it's just..." She trailed off.

"Just what?" Layne smirked as he took the old cabinet door off, tossing it over to the pile of the old ones, making a loud noise as it collided with the old ones.

"I just...it makes my pussy so fucking wet when you do work around the house like this." Jussi admitted.

Layne snapped his head over to her, a brow raised and a smirk on his face. Jussi stepped closer to him, biting her lip.

"You are so fucking strong Layne. I love how you fix things, how we don't need to call a repairman because you've learned how to fix everything yourself." Jussi said softly.

"Well I don't want some fucking stranger in my house and looking at my family and then trying to sell a story about what ex-Alice in Chains lead singer Layne Staley is doing now." Layne smiled up at her.

"Oh god you just want to protect us...that makes me so hot." Jussi moaned lightly, shrugging her shoulder, one of her spaghetti straps falling off of her shoulder.

She flipped her long red hair back, biting her lip as she looked down at Layne.

Layne smiled at her, fixing to grab a new cabinet but Jussi stopped him.

"Babe. Come here." She said softly.

"Huh?" Layne asked, looking up at her.

She smiled seductively at him, wiggling her finger at him for him to come to her. Layne stood up, dusting himself off. He walked over to her and smirked.

"What?" He asked softly. "I'm busy." 

She smiled seductively at him, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his flannel shirt, then rubbing her soft hands around his stomach and chest. Layne furrowed his brows softly, writhing at her touch.

"The boys are here..." Layne began.

"Did you not just here me tell them they have to stay outside until further notice...daddy?" Jussi nearly whispered, licking her lips.

Layne's eyes widened. He sighed as Jussi's lips met his and their tongues wrapped around one anothers. Jussi's mouth never left Layne's as she roamed her hands all over his chest, pushing him back against the unfinished cabinets. Layne moaned, lifting his head up and Jussi's mouth moved to his neck, sucking.

"Fuck you're a horny girl..." Layne breathed.

Jussi laughed lightly, gently trailing her acrylic nails over Layne's chest. Layne shivered, nearly melting into a pool. She slowly dropped to her knees, looking up at Layne seductively. She reached up, undoing his jeans and tugging them down, along with his boxers.

Layne's face flushed red and he bit his lip as Jussi reached up and wrapped her coral polished hand around Layne's semi-hard erection.

"Fuck babe..." Layne cursed, biting his lip as he watched her stroke his shaft.

She laughed lightly, looking up at him seductively.

"You're doing such a good job fixing these cabinets, it's time for your reward." Jussi smirked.

"Oh really? What's my reward babe?" Layne smirked, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Jussi opened her mouth lightly, her tongue darting out, colliding with the very tip of his member. Layne nearly fell out when she did this. He arched his back, groaning, holding onto the counter behind him.

Jussi sighed as she moved forward, taking her husband into her mouth.

Layne reached down, putting a hand on her head, intertwining his fingers through red locks.

"Oh my fucking god babe!" Layne exclaimed, biting his lip.


End file.
